


[Fanmix] This Is How A Heart Breaks - Barry/Caitlin

by Purpleyin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Pining, SaviFrost, Season/Series 03, SnowBarry - Freeform, Unrequited, angry Frost, frostbarry, not a happy fanmix, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for Season 3  - angsty Caitlin (and angry Frost) focused with unrequited/pining Snowbarry/Frostbarry and a little Savitar/Killer Frost.





	[Fanmix] This Is How A Heart Breaks - Barry/Caitlin

 

 

 

**1\. Close Watch - Agnes Obel**

Nothing lost and nothing gained  
Still things aren't quite the same  
Between you and me  
...  
I still hear your voice at night  
When I turn out the light  
And try to settle down  
But there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I can't live without you  
Any way at all  
  
I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

...

Oh I'm sure  
No harm will come to you no more  
'Cause I find myself in your hands  
Don't you be so hard on yourself

 

**2\. Evol - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

My heart sits on the floor  
I never dreamed it'd be  
You make me feel so free  
...

Standing here alone  
I should have never shown  
I never should have dreamed  
The feeling's never free  
  
It sure feels like love again  
I wanna feel love again

**3\. Face to Face - Daft Punk**

What's going on? Could this be my understanding?  
It's not your fault I was being too demanding  
I must admit it's my pride that made me distant  
All because I hoped that you'd be someone different  
  
There's not much I know about you  
Fear will always make you blind  
But the answer is in clear view  
It's amazing what you'll find face to face  
  
I turned away 'cause I thought you were the problem  
Tried to forget until I hit the bottom  
But when I faced you in my blank confusion  
I realized you weren't wrong, it was a mere illusion  
  
It really didn't make sense  
Just to leave this unresolved  
It's not hard to go the distance  
When you finally get involved face to face

**4\. Moog Island - Morcheeba**

Sometimes I get up feeling good but greed gets me down,  
I try to think about the highs, the freedom we've found,  
When the business in your life don't sit with your soul,  
And they treat you like a child they need to control.  
  
The music that we make will heal all our mistakes and lead us,  
The music that we hear is always standing near to feed us.  
  
We're all gonna rise above all things that we lack,  
Good vibrations that we make will come bouncing back.

**5\. Here With Me - Dido**

 

I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
And I won't go, I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

...

I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed,  
Risk forgetting all that's been

...

**6\. Where Do We Go From Here - Jamiroquai**

That's the way love goes  
Will it change you inside out  
And then it flows  
To the places unfamiliar yeah

...

Come on  
I'm hot for you  
You're so hot for me  
So get on  
I want to get it on with you  
I'm sending you a message  
I hope you got the sense to read between the lines  
You know that in the book it says that  
For me you never seem to find the time  
Come on I've waited for your phone calls  
But you must be uptown having fun  
When you do that thing you do  
I get so excited too  
But you never think to ask me if I want to  
Come with you  
So honey where do we go from here  
You know baby  
I've been trying to find out but I'm still  
Some way from knowing  
You know I am, come on  
It's not exactly clear, no no  
The love you should be giving me  
Is the love you're rarely showing  
That's the way love goes

...

I feel you're pushing me out  
Soon I'm gonna lose my patience girl  
Can't understand what you're about  
Cause there's no communication  
You say you love to love me, love to love me  
But you always keep your distance  
So honey strike me off your list  
If your love comes with a twist  
Cause I want the part that lingered on my lips when we first kissed

...

 

I think I'd sooner make this love dead  
Than waste all my time on you, yeah  
I'm wasting all my time  
I'm gonna learn learn learn  
That's the way love goes  
That's the way  
It's gonna hurt me so bad  
But I won't let it show  
I get the feeling that it's gonna  
Tear out my mind till I can no longer breathe

I know I'm gonna learn, learn, learn  
That's the way love goes

**7\. Blind - Kesha**

I think you got the best of me  
You're sleepin' with the enemy  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, I'm so low  
My heart stops, I already know  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
  
I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
Never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'til the day you die

...

I've let go, finally over you  
This drama that you put me through  
I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, you're so low  
It's last call and it's gotten old

...

I trusted you, you were the first  
Then you lied and it gets worse  
You broke me down  
Now just look around  
Who's all alone?  
Who's all alone now?

**8\. Why Don’t You Come Over Here - Garbage**

It's been a crazy time for us  
Of pushing all our limits  
Snapping necks and breaking balls  
Now you'd have done the same  
But you were baking biscuits  
While I went, bent the law  
Sacrificing something  
As you counted all my flaws

...

You wanna live freely  
Don't wanna die  
You want it?  
You got it  
You chase the high  
You wanna be out there  
You wanna race  
You wanna take over  
Just gotta play  
  
Why don't you come over  
So why don't you come over  
...  
So why don't you come over and walk in my shoes

...

I'm a good person  
Don't wanna fight with no one  
But you piss me off  
You keep pushing, pushing  
You'd best step off the gas boy  
All best are off  
Fuck you  
You taste like toxic poison  
I'll wash my hands of you

**9\. Run - Snow Patrol**

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done  
  
And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here  
  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
  
Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
  
To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

...

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want's to find an easy way  
To get out of our little heads  
  
Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

**10\. Wouldn’t It Be Good (Extended) - Nik Kershaw**

I got it bad, you don't know how bad I got it  
You got it easy, you don't know when you've got it good  
It's getting harder just keeping life and soul together  
I'm sick of fighting, even though I know I should  
  
The cold is biting through each and every nerve and fiber  
My broken spirit is frozen to the core  
I don't want to be here no more  
  
Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes  
Even if it was for just one day  
Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away  
  
Wouldn't it be good to be on your side  
The grass is always greener over there  
Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care  
  
You must be joking, you don't know a thing about it  
You've got no problem, I'd stay right there if I were you  
I got it harder, you couldn't dream how hard I got it  
Stay out of my shoes if you know what's good for you

**11\. I’m Like A Bird - Nelly Furtado**

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is  
  
Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true  
...  
  
It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know  
I'm going to have to eventually give you away

 

 

No download but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-2014-this-is-how-a-heart-breaks-s3-snowbarry-frostbarry-savifrost), though 8tracks won’t play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada, but there's also a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zq7embTxKVtT_NDkKO8DoGI) too for anyone international. Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/171463271620/this-is-how-a-heart-breaks-fanmix-by-purpleyin).


End file.
